Slap Slap Revolution
The host takes the remaining thirteen contestants to the snowy German Alps, where their next challenge awaits. One person's manipulation of another causes one teammate and one opposing team member to grow extremely suspicious. Meanwhile, a forgetful contestant is finally able to remember their boyfriend. A team loses for the fourth time and sends home another contestant for throwing the challenge. Plot The episode opens with Team Victory and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in the economy class section of the airplane. DJ complains about how he is sick of being cursed. Leshawna tries to convince him that it's all in his mind and that the more he believes it, the more powerful its effect it has on him. Owen begins to talk about how happy he is that the last episode was a reward challenge and not an elimination episode. Alejandro points out that they still lost the last challenge, but Owen is confident that with Alejandro as their leader, they can do anything. He even confides that he got over his fear of flying and begins to dance around the plane to prove his point. However, when they hit turbulence, a hole opens in the plane, causing Owen to get sucked through it again. However, instead of getting stuck, he falls out of the plane and just manages to hold on. Owen asks for Alejandro's help, messing with his name again, infuriating the Spaniard. Team Victory saves Owen before Leshawna blocks the hole using a large crate. A seagull that flew into the plane outside comes and sits on DJ's lap, much to his protest, fearing that the curse will make him hurt it. Meanwhile, in first class, while Gwen and Courtney enjoy some chocolates, Cody tries to unsuccessfully sneak away from Sierra. Sierra and Heather go over who they think will be eliminated next. Sierra believes that since Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot hasn't had an elimination yet, they are next, since they will acquire "OCTBI Syndrome", which stands for "Overconfident, Then Blowing It Syndrome". Sierra then states, in her honest opinion, for a Total Drama regular, Heather is a 'mega newb', which Heather doesn't understand. Noah then notices that they have reached the German Alps, as he takes note of the mountains outside of the plane window. The teams are then dumped into avalanche territory. Lindsay greets Tyler by calling him Darrel. Tyler tries to remind her that they were together in the first season, but Lindsay apparently believes that "Tyler" is never coming back to the show. Chris then has the teams sing in a musical challenge. However, they must sing softly or risk a "song-alanche". The song, Eine Kleine, goes well until Lindsay finally remembers Tyler, causing him to become overjoyed and scream in happiness. An avalanche is created by the noise, and the teams are swept down the mountain. In the confessional, Heather notices that Alejandro has been singing and flirting with Leshawna and knows Alejandro is up to no good. Going up the mountain, Lindsay is so excited about the "sudden" return of Tyler, and Leshawna just plays along with it, telling DJ that it is easier to go along with Lindsay's bubbly nature. When they make it up the hill, Owen sees a pile of meat. Chris explains that each team's challenge is to grind their respective piles of meat into a giant sausage and then ride the sausage down to the bottom of the icy hill. Chris makes sure to point out that if they had an electric meat grinder, the job could have been done within seconds. Team Amazon yells at Heather for tossing out their electric meat grinder reward that they could have used to easily win the challenge. During the challenge, Heather complains about having to pack down the meat, insisting that she is valuable, reminding her team that she got them the win in New York City. Gwen and Courtney retaliate by reminding her that she threw out the electric grinder. When Heather attempts to protest, the others tell her to shut up. Team Victory makes a large sausage with Leshawna grinding, DJ shoveling the meat, and Lindsay packing it down. During the challenge, a seagull gets into the grinder and loses all of its feathers. Even though it gets out alive, the seagull isn't all that happy. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot has Owen stuff meat into the sausage skin, Tyler grind, and Alejandro pack it down, while Noah makes sure that Izzy doesn't get into the meat grinder again. Sierra, during the challenge, uses most of the meat to make a meat version of Cody, that she calls Meat Cody, which slides down the mountain, making Team Amazon lose a great amount of meat for their sausage. Noah makes fun of Cody because of the fact that his team has a "tiny sausage". Cody then points out that his team doesn't even have a sausage, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot discovers that Owen ate all of their meat. Alejandro asks Chris if they can use Owen as their ride, since he is stuffed with meat. Chris allows it. The two other teams head down the mountain while Team Amazon is still at the top with their sausage. Heather then has an idea to stomp on it to make a snowboard, which works for a while until they all fall off and roll down the hill. Before the challenge started, Chris brings in two goats. One is a regular adult mountain goat, while the other is a baby goat. The baby goat looks harmless at first, but it ends up being carnivorous, attacking and eating the adult goat. During the challenge, the same baby goat attacks Team Victory. DJ holds it up, and it hits a passing tree, continuing "DJ's curse", but it does save the other contestants from getting attacked. Meanwhile, Alejandro is seen steering Owen past some rocks, gaining speed quickly and thus crossing the finish line first. This makes Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot the winners for that part of the challenge. Team Amazon comes in last after taking one jump and all falling off of their sausage. Team Chris' rewards for winning the first part are sturdy helmets. Team Victory gets traditional German hats, Team Amazon get Swiss ones, and someone on their team has to wear lederhosen. Cody tries to convince Sierra to do it, saying that she'll look hot in it. This idea excites her and she begs Chris for it, but the fact that she wants it makes Chris want to give it to someone else. and Cody ends up having to wear it. Chef begins to teach the contestants the dance moves, which Sierra quickly masters. In the confessional, she states that her grandparents were German, so she's a "tenth generation slap dancer", and that she was trained to dance a lot as a child. She states that this didn't help her make many friends, but she didn't care, asking the camera who needed friends when you had a Cody. Leshawna tries to dance, but has problems, earning mockery from Heather. Alejandro tells her to ignore the mockery and that she is fabulous and then he scolds Heather, claiming she's above petty teasing, which Heather denies in the confessional. After seeing him flirt with Leshawna, Noah scolds Alejandro, who admits he's working an angle by flirting with Leshawna which makes Noah begin to suspect Alejandro isn't the kind person he'd been making himself out to be. Heather tries to warn Leshawna to be careful with Alejandro, but Leshawna ignores it by claiming Heather is jealous. In the confessional, Leshawna states that "anyone Heather can't stand must be good". Chris then reveals the twist in the challenge: the dance panels they are standing on are rigged with electrodes and if the contestants stop dancing, the electrodes will shock them. The goal is to knock the other contestant off the platform by slapping or kicking them while dancing. The challenge begins, and Noah against Leshawna, Alejandro against Cody, Sierra against DJ, and Heather against Owen. Leshawna kicks Noah off the platform after she was slapped twice followed by electrocution by Chris and Chef, despite the rules indicating that players are only allowed to use slaps. Cody is hesitant to slap Alejandro, but when he does so, he closes his eyes and misses, so Alejandro quickly slaps him back and knocks him off. Upon seeing this, Sierra yells out Cody's name and furiously kicks DJ off. Owen gets shocked when he stops moving because of his stomach-ache, and the raw meat he had eaten gets fried in his stomach, causing him to vomit it in sausage form and then pass out, falling off of the platform. In the final round, Leshawna squares off against Heather, with Alejandro against Sierra. Leshawna gets into a fight with Heather after the former knocked the latter off her platform. She proceeds to beat up Heather, leaving her face considerably bruised and knocking out one of her front teeth. When it comes down to Alejandro and Sierra, the former purposely jumps off the platform, giving Team Amazon the victory. Noah angrily scolds Alejandro for losing so easily, but Alejandro explains that Heather sacrificed herself to distract him, which Heather claims is true. In the confessional, Gwen is skeptical of this, but claims that Heather indirectly helped them win anyway. She also adds that getting beaten up is the best way to "take one for the team". Back on the plane, Heather is skeptical of why Alejandro lost the challenge and confronts him, asking him why he took a dive. Alejandro avoids responding and instead flirts with her, which greatly infuriates her and makes her storm away. As she does, she walks past Noah, along with Owen, who is eating sausages. Noah asks Owen if those were the same sausages he threw up earlier, leaving Owen awkwardly silent. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Lindsay receives the first of two barf bags, and DJ receives the second and last. Thus, Leshawna is voted off. She is shocked at this decision. She tries to defend herself and claims that she is "fabulous" and "seized the day", but Chris doesn't care and pushes her out the door. Leshawna manages to barely hold onto the door while almost out of the plane, but Alejandro emerges from behind one of the nearby tiki statues and blows her a kiss with an evil smile. Leshawna realizes at that moment that Alejandro has tricked her throughout the episode, and utters, "You!" Alejandro then grabs her hand and pulls it off the door, sending her tumbling out of the Jet. The episode ends after Chris signs off and rhetorically asks if Team Victory can still call themselves that after they've lost so many challenges. Exclusive clip Leshawna is seen taking the Drop of Shame. She talks about Alejandro being evil and not believing she was tricked. She tells Harold that she's sorry and promises that Alejandro is going to pay. Eventually, she lands at the Alps and encounters the baby goat from before. The camera cuts off as the goat attacks Leshawna. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Tyler *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sierra Trivia General *Noah, Sierra, and Chris are shown to have a basic knowledge of German in this episode. *The final two contestants in the dance challenge are both newcomers to Total Drama World Tour. *Team Victory is the only team to properly ride their sausage. *Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot had to ride a bloated Owen, who had eaten their sausage, while Team Amazon used a makeshift snowboard out of leftover sausage from Sierra's "Meat Cody". Continuity *DJ receives the final barf bag in this episode for the fourth time in a row, making him the contestant with the most final items in a row. *With Leshawna's elimination, this episode marks the first time in Total Drama history that a team is left with less than three members remaining before the merge, as all teams so far in the series have had three or more members remaining on their respective teams before the merge. This is also the second time Leshawna ranks third place on her team, with the first time being on the Screaming Gaffers. *This is the last episode to have a regular barf bag ceremony. Afterwards, Chris reveals the votes to the contestants and doesn't pass out barf bags. *Gwen uses the confessional for the first time in the season in this episode. *With Leshawna's elimination, this is the first time that a Screaming Gopher is eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. *This is the second elimination episode in a row to occur in a snowy or icy region. * Coincidentally, the previous contestant eliminated is also a member of Team Victory. *The girl who worked at the airport in The Aftermath: IV is seen again in this episode, serving chocolate to Courtney and Gwen. References *The title is a reference to the video game, "Dance Dance Revolution". *The second challenge also features dance pads similar to the ones that go with the game. *Lindsay makes a reference to the Khaki Barn from 6teen. *This is the third episode that makes a 6teen reference. The others are The Sand Witch Project, Dial M for Merger, and Dude Buggies. *The helmets that Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot are given are standard issue World War I German Army helmets, called "pickelhaubes". This is the second episode to reference World War I, the first one being Full Metal Drama. *Chris telling Leshawna, "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good night" is a reference to the song So Long, Farewell from the musical The Sound of Music by Rodgers and Hammerstein. *Leshawna makes a reference to Janet Jackson and Beyoncé Knowles in the confessional. *This is the first time that Beyoncé is referenced in the series, the second being in Sisters. *Sierra reveals she is keeping souvenirs in order to sell them post-season for charity. This is similar to Survivor, as after each season, they sell items from the show for charity. Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, Owen and Sierra say that six episodes have passed, although only five episode passed because they shouldn't have counted the aftermath. *Sierra states that Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot would get overconfident despite Team Amazon has won more challenges, three, versus the former team, who had only won one so far. *When this episode aired on Cartoon Network, the info for this episode states that Lindsay caused an avalanche by squealing once she recognized Tyler, but it was Tyler's yelling when Lindsay remembered him that caused the avalanche. *Alejandro told Tyler to spin the meat grinder, but he was shown putting meat into the grinder later on, while Alejandro spun the lever. *When Izzy falls onto Noah, her body falls past his arms, but she still collides into his chest. *During the meat-grinding challenge, the teams frequently switch meat grinders. *Lindsay stated that Tyler was the only boy she was ever into, yet she has been shown to be into Justin and Alejandro in the past. *When Noah is teasing Cody, his white undershirt is not visible under his collar. *In Heather's confessional after she sees Alejandro flirts with Leshawna, part of her chest is briefly missing. *When Leshawna dives to wrestle Heather, her dancing hat is on. When she starts slapping Heather, her hat falls off. However, when Chef picks her up, it is back on again. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)